1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to animal footwear, and more particularly to protective footwear for animals having support means for holding the footwear in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed to protect the feet and legs of work and pet animals from the elements, and also for use as therapeutic and restraining devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 601,974 and 2,253,837 disclose boots for therapeutic use, each designed to hold liquids and medicines and which are held in place by either straps or a harness arrangement respectively, but preferably with no movement of the animal and are clearly designed for use primarily with horses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,565 discloses a boot intended as a restraining device for use while grooming the animal and to protect the groomer from being injured by the animal's claws and is clearly designed for use by animals such as cats. The boot is held in place by a net-like sleeve terminating in tie strings which tie over the animal's back. It is clear that the boots and sleeves are not intended for walking or other normal animal functions.
It is well known that the feet and legs of dogs are especially vulnerable to snow, ice, the salt and chemicals used to melt such ice, rough ground, and hot pavement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,064,566, 2,424,172, 2,446,371, 2,535,394, 2,651,853, and 3,209,726 all disclose variations of form fitting, molded, and other boots most of which are meant to fit snugly in an attempt to prevent slipping off and many having local means of securing such as surrounding straps, laces, adhesive tape, zippers, etc., and all of which might possibly cut circulation and/or cause discomfort due to their binding effect on the feet and legs. None of the previously mentioned, however, present a satisfactory method of retaining the boot on the dog's foot, part of the problem being that, unlike a human's foot, a dog's foot does not form a definite right angle to its leg, and has no heel, both of which are extremely critical to successfully retain a boot with only local means of securing. Many of the aforementioned boots offer openings for ventilation or for allowing the dogs' toes to protrude which defeat the purpose of protection from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,073 displays a disposable dog legging made from heat sealable thermoplastic material which again might possibly cause binding because of its securing straps and fail to insulate from the cold as cold plastic adds to the discomfort and becomes very stiff and unpliable when cold which can even cause cracking or tearing.
Thus, a need exists for animal footwear which is durable and comfortable, and which remains in place for extended periods of vigorous activity.